


Next Father’s Day

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon hasn’t ever celebrated Father’s Day, until Hope gives him a reason to one Father’s Day.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Next Father’s Day

Father’s Day. A day he never really celebrated, seeing as he never really had a father.

While the other children in his class made cards and other crafts to take home, he was the weird kid who hadn’t.

So he was surprised when Hope gave him a gift, a little box.

“Koala, what’s the occasion?” He asked as she smiled.

“Father’s Day.” She replied.

He look confused.

“But I’m not...” he said

“Just open it, Landon.” She said.

He opened the box and there laid a rectangle with a window with two lines.

“Is this....are you...” he asked, looking at the rectangle. It looked like a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test. They had only been trying for a few months now, but Hope was always sad when she got her period or tests like these showed only one line.

She nodded.

“You’re pregnant, koala?” He asked.

“Next Father’s Day you’ll get to celebrate, _daddy_.” She replied.

“Daddy...” he said under his breath, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Since he and Hope had gotten serious, that’s all he wanted to be. Husband to her and father to their children. Here was the literal proof of their hopes and dreams in his hands.

“I’m sure you’ll be a DILF, but _my_ DILF.” Hope said, chuckling.

“How far along are you?” He asked

“I’m not quite sure, but less than six weeks. MG and Kaleb are curious about my smell, but they can’t hear the heartbeat quite just yet.” She stated

“Have you told anyone else?” He asked.

“Daddy first.” She replied.

“I still can’t believe it.” He whispered as he reached to feel her stomach.

“There’s nothing to feel, honey. Not yet anyway.” She stated

“Koala, just let me have this.” He whispered back, his fingers stretching around her stomach.

“We made a little person.” He said, in awe.


End file.
